


Sherlock Holmes and the Chamber of Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the <i>bloody hell</i> were you thinking?” The whole Ravenclaw table had gone deathly quiet, and all of it’s members were staring at me in stark confusion--that is, except one. Sherlock steadfastly refused to lift his eyes from his plate, continuing to eat as if I had not even spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first Sherlock fic so far, so be sure to tell me if I managed to get them in character or not. :)

“What the _bloody hell_ were you thinking?” The whole Ravenclaw table had gone deathly quiet, and all of it’s members were staring at me in stark confusion--that is, except one. Sherlock steadfastly refused to lift his eyes from his plate, continuing to eat as if I had not even spoken.

I reached down and shook his shoulder because, bugger it, Sherlock was _not_ going to ignore me, not now.

“Did you _want_ to die? I know that Harry _fucking_ Potter and his fucking _golden trio_ risk their lives every bloody time something makes a rattling sound or says ‘boo,’ but what in _hell_ made you think that you should risk your life right alongside them?”

I heard someone clear their throat from the table behind me and cut them off quickly, “Oh shut _up_ , Granger, you know it’s true!”

“John, did you honestly have to do this in the middle of breakfast?” Sherlock drawled, finally meeting my eyes above his plate steadily.

“Why not? Everyone knows anyway--in fact, it seems like everyone but _me_ knew _exactly_ what you were doing!”

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you,” he quipped. “You would’ve overreacted.”

“Really? Because I think I’m acting bloody peachy considering that, just yesterday, you walked right into a fucking _basilisk_ ’s chamber along with three idiot _Gryffindors_ to help you!”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“And what if you _weren’t_? What if you were gone? What would I _do_?"

"I'd assume you could avoid doing anything too dreadful."

I ran an agitated hand across my face, because I just _didn't know_. I couldn't picture a life without him, just as I couldn't imagine Sherlock without his _damned_ experiments and risks.

"Just--next time you're planning on risking your life like that, tell me, yeah?" I turned to leave, but my arm was grabbed in a tight grip as I passed the Gryffindor table.

"Look," Potter says to me with a soft expression. "Sherlock can be a prick, but we both know he means well."

"He _never_ bloody means well! He does what _he_ wants, damn anyone who tries to stop him."

"He means well with _you_ , Watson."

I sigh, pushing Harry’s hand off my arm firmly. “Yeah, well, sometimes? That’s not enough.”


End file.
